Gohan, Trunks and Goten visit Vegetasei
by Kontradiction
Summary: Vegetasei is wished back, with all it's people nearly 40 years after its destruction. Gohan, Goten and Trunks arrive and find out more about their pasts *REWRITTEN AND UPLOADED*
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I am neither rich nor Japanese, which automatically disqualifies me from owning DBZ. ::sighs:: But if you want to give it to me, it's my birthday 16/12.  
  
Prologue:  
  
The sun was setting behind the emerald hills, illuminating the valley with a red light the colour of blood.  
  
Had the girl been superstitious she might have thought that the bloody light was an omen, however the girl was not superstitious so all comments of bad omens and the like are therefore completely irrelevant.  
  
It was quiet in the small valley where the girl stood, almost too quiet. The birds whose chatter usually filled the valley seemed silent, as if they too sensed a great thing was about to happen.  
  
"I summon the eternal dragon." The girl said, her brown-green eyes glittering with some unrecognised emotion as she let a slow smile creep over her face.  
  
Had Trunks or Goten been there, they may or may not have recognised a kindred spirit in that smile.  
  
The dragon appeared, with his customary rumbled, "Who has summoned me here?"  
  
"I did." The girl said firmly, the somewhat mischievous smile not budging from her face.  
  
The dragon had met many strong and insane mortals over the years, but this slightly frail girl standing before him with her somewhat insane smile was fast moving to the top of his list of strange mortals he'd encountered."  
  
"Tell me child, what are your wishes?"  
  
"I wish. that the planet Vegetasei and all the people who were killed when Frieza blew it up, would come back to this plain of existence, as if no time had passed." The girls smile widened and the insane glint in her eyes told anyone who cared to look that she was not in full possession of her sanity.  
  
"Done." The dragon said, "And your second wish?"  
  
"Second wish?" The girl asked, "Oh.er."  
  
The girls eyes shifted colour, and her now green eyes sparkled crazily as she suddenly found her inspiration.  
  
"I wish I was saiya-jin and had the ability to become super saiya-jin." The girl giggled eccentrically as the dragon turned to look at her.  
  
"Done." The dragon sounded as if it doubted her sanity, joining the already foot long list of those who did. "That's two wishes."  
  
The 7 dragon balls dulled, and shot off in various directions as the girl pondered her new abilities, the insane glint never disappearing from her eyes.  
  
-Notes- Oh my god. I just rewrote the first chapter. I must be crazy. I decided I should since I made a lot of mistakes in my first copy, and to tell you the honest truth I didn't like the way it was written at all. This is slightly longer, and I corrected the mistake I made about Vegeta blowing up Vegeta- sei. I knew that Frieza blew it up, but I hadn't gone through my work to check for errors. Anyway, enjoy the new prologue. The girl now plays a slightly larger part, but she's kinda nuts. Tell me what you think. Better? Worse? The Same? I'll probably fix the rest anyway, since I hate the way I wrote this. Anyway, enjoy, and review. ___________________________________________________________ 


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I own Dragon Ball Z. Seriously. Akira Toriyama just rocked up on my doorstep and gave it to me despite the fact that I can't write Dragon Ball Z fanfics at all. Does that sound as unlikely to me as it does to you?  
  
Chapter One:  
  
~3 Weeks Later~  
  
Inside the spaceship which was orbiting the huge red-brown planet Gohan, the oldest son of the late Son Goku stared down at the planet curiously. His black eyes were filled with fascination, and he was smiling idly.  
  
This was Vegeta-sei, a large, kind of aggressive looking planet, a little like the pictures Gohan had once seen of Mars, and a little like the planet he'd seen in a movie about a post-nuclear war Earth.  
  
Goten floated over to the window, his customary grin plastered on his face,  
  
"Konnichiwa Oniichan. Is that Vegeta-sei. It's so ugly! I don't wanna live there! Earth's much nicer. Don't you think, huh, huh, huh? " Goten demanded energetically, not even pausing for breath.  
  
Gohan smiled affectionately at the shorter demi-saiya-jin and ruffled his hair.  
  
"We haven't seen the planet yet, but it could be nicer." He agreed, "We don't have to live there, but I think we should take a look around. Like Bulma said, it is our heritage."  
  
Trunks pulled a face, as he completed his standard 300 one-handed push-ups and joined the two by the window. "That's true. I just wish our heritage looked nicer."  
  
Gohan grinned teasingly, "Well this is where your father spent the first 8 or so years of his life, maybe it explains why he's so mean!"  
  
Trunks glared at the older boy, "Vegeta's still the Saiya-jin-no-Ouji, you should treat him with more respect. Besides, we're here to meet my grandfather, and if you think Vegeta's mean just wait till you meet his dad."  
  
Gohan had the grace to blush in embarrassment, "Sorry Trunks. You're right, too. Your kaasan did say we'd have to inform him that we were living on Earth, and bring the saiya-jins up to date on the rest of the universe."  
  
Gohan's eyes fluttered closed and he rested his head against the cold glass of the widow as he remembered exactly what Bulma had said.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Gohan it's so good to see you! How have you been?" Bulma asked, enfolding the slightly taller boy in a comforting hug."  
  
"Fine..." Gohan pulled away awkwardly, his cheeks burning, "Is there anything I can help you with?"  
  
"Actually, there is. We've just had word that the planet Vegeta-sei has been wished back by the eternal dragon." Bulma said.  
  
"What?!?" Gohan said in complete disbelief, "What sort of psycho would wish back Vegeta-sei. No offense to Tousan and Vegeta-kun, but the saiya-jins were monsters, they destroyed planets on a regular basis. What sort of freak would want to inflict those brutes on an unsuspecting universe?"  
  
"Gohan!" Bulma rebuked the boy, "It's true they're not the friendliest chaps in the cosmos, but they're still your family. I was thinking that we should go and pledge alliance or something."  
  
"What!?!" Gohan exclaimed, "Bulma they'd kill you! You can't go to Vegete- sei."  
  
"I can't go," Bulma agreed, "But you most certainly can."  
  
Gohan's eyes widened in horrified shock, "You want *me* to go to Vegetasei?"  
  
"With Trunks and Goten of course. You three will finally be able to learn what your heritage is like." Bulma giggled happily. "It will be an adventure, just like the old days."  
  
Gohan nodded slowly, his body undergoing what he termed a basic shutdown.  
  
Bulma smiled triumphantly, taking his lack of protest for acquiescence, "You boys are going to have so much fun."  
  
Gohan blinked, "I suppose," He agreed doubtfully, "I wonder what the saiya- jins- the ones who aren't just survivors- are like?"  
  
Bulma shrugged, "Well, now you'll be able to find out. I just have a couple of last minute modifications to make to the ship. I want you and Trunks to take note of any interesting technological advancements the saiya-jins have made, alright?"  
  
Gohan nodded, "We'll try."  
  
Bulma beamed at his words and caught him in her standard well meaning hug.  
  
It took him a few tries to pry her arms away from his neck, and only after he reminded her that he had to inform his mother and Goten and start packing did she release him.  
  
It took even longer to convince his mother to let her boys leave Earth.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Gohan pressed his fingers to the glass absently as he stared down at the planet and voiced his apprehensive question for the hundredth time, "What do you think the saiya-jins will be like?"  
  
Trunks smiled, and for once it was the innocent smile of the 7 year old that he was rather then his traditional smirk, "There's only one way to find out Gohan. Let's land this ship."  
  
Gohan nodded and forced a reassuring grin onto his face, "Good call Trunks. You guys seated and buckled in?"  
  
Both of the younger demi-saiya-jins nodded, and Gohan took a deep breath before he gave his order.  
  
"Ship, prepare to land on Vegetasei."  
  
TBC  
  
-Notes- Was inspired to finish rewriting this cause I watched Dragon Ball, Red Ribbon Saga, I hadn't seen it yet *blushes* But question. Was it just me or was that Octopus seriously disturbed? "I'm your Octo-daddy" and "I want to eat you." *shudders* What kind of person says that to a little kid?!? Anyway, that's chapter 1 redone - better? I think so, there's more detail, and better grammer. Blerk - I was so little when I started writing this. 


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: What is this 'dis-claimer' you speak of? A formal declaration of my poverty? Okay. I have $17.85 which I'm going to be spending on my girlfriend's b-day present - the second CCS movie, so suing me won't get you anyway. I own nothing - not even my soul.  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
~ Welcome to Vegeta-sei. On your left you will find wastelands, on your right, more wastelands. We hope you enjoy your stay. Thank you for travelling capsule corps. Please fly with us again soon. ~  
  
Gohan glared at the ships computer, for some reason the facsimile of the air hostess was reminding him of Videl and the fact that he'd forgotten to say goodbye to her.  
  
He quickly unbuckled his seatbelt, and strode out of the opening, glad to be out of the confines of the ship. Bulma had done a good job, but he did tend to get somewhat claustrophobic after being cooped up with his hyperactive little brother and the equally energetic Trunks.  
  
His actions were mimicked by a squawking Goten and an exceedingly irritated Trunks when the other two demi-saiya-jin almost flew out of the passage.  
  
"You are *so* dead Goten!" Trunks roared, and impetuously tried to take to the air, only to fall down to the ground a few seconds later.  
  
The lavender haired boy scowled, "Damn. Bad gravity." He announced. "Give me a minute to get used to it Goten, then you're going to be finished."  
  
Goten laughed and poked out his tongue, "Nyah nyah, you can't get me! All your manga will be mine!"  
  
Trunks smirked, and in one smooth movement was dashing towards his younger companion, "You're forgetting Goten, I can't fly yet, but I can run!"  
  
Goten eeped in panic, and attempted to fly towards Gohan, managing for a few paces, before nearly falling on top of his brother.  
  
Gohan stumbled as the younger saiya-jin flashed an apologetic grin and darted away at top speed before Gohan could grab him.  
  
Trunks growled with annoyance, and leapt into the air so that he could catch the younger saiya-jin more rapidly, and irately sent the other boy flying with a well placed punch.  
  
Gohan rolled his eyes at the younger demi-saiya-jins behaviour, Goten probably had deserved the punch, he had a knack for being annoying that grew when one was confined in a small place with him.  
  
"Nice going Trunks. We'll have to go find him now!" Gohan said exasperated.  
  
Trunks blinked up at him innocently, "Sorry Gohan?"  
  
Gohan smiled wryly, recognising the ploy, "It's okay Trunks, just try to control your temper, okay? We don't have time to be fighting amongst ourselves."  
  
Trunks nodded obediently, "Okay Gohan."  
  
~~~  
  
Goten picked himself up and groaned gloomily, "Ow, Trunks sure does hit hard."  
  
His self-pitying routine was interrupted when noticed a black haired woman staring at him oddly.  
  
He smiled the hereditary Son grin, "Hi I'm Goten, what's your name?"  
  
The woman raised one shapely eyebrow, "I'm Bren. What are you doing here boy?"  
  
Goten put his hand behind his head in a perfect Goku imitation, "Gee, I don't really know. You see my friend Trunks hit me, and then I landed here, and I'm not really sure where I am."  
  
The woman smiled, a cool almost cruel smile, "I see. You are currently about 200 metres from Kamatai, the closest city to the wastelands, and perhaps a half hour flight away from the palace." She informed him.  
  
Goten nodded, still grinning stupidly, "The palace, huh. Maybe *that*'s where we should go. Is that where King Vegeta lives?"  
  
The woman let out a snort of laughter, "Curb your tongue. You may be brain- damaged, but few can speak as freely as you seem to."  
  
Goten looked confused going cross-eyed as he tried to examine his tongue, "My tongue? But there's nothing wrong with it, is there?"  
  
The woman laughed harder, "For all your stupidity you have charm. I could adopt you here and now! Where are your parents?"  
  
Goten's lower lip trembled, "My Tousan's dead, I came to Vegetasei with my big brother Gohan."  
  
Bren sighed, accustomed to orphaned children, thanks to the warlike nature of her people. "S'alright kid." She reassured, somewhat offput by the boys tears, she reached out a hand to comfort him, then paused, nonplussed, "Wait. You came to Vegetasei? From where?"  
  
Goten smiled, tears forgotten, "From Earth of course. The bestest planet in the whole universe."  
  
Bren stared at the boy thoughtfully, her delicate eyebrow raising once more, "Earth. Well, well, wonders will never cease."  
  
Goten looked up at the woman in defensive confusion, "What's wrong with Earth?"  
  
Bren tapped her finger on her chin, a cruel smirk playing about her features, "Apart from the fact that its inhabitants are weaklings."  
  
"Hey!" Goten objected furiously, "We are not weaklings! My brother is the strongest fighter in the universe!" He announced proudly, "I could kick your ass, easy."  
  
Bren laughed coldly, "You could 'kick my ass'. I take it you are a fighter too boy?"  
  
Goten nodded, "Uh huh, my 'kaasan trained me. My power level is pretty low at the moment, but I'm nearly as strong as Trunks. An' Gohan says that's a good achee'ment."  
  
Bren tilted her head, amusement filling her, "Very well boy. You have 'impressed' me. I don't wish for you to 'get in trouble'," She smiled at her amendment, "Saiya-jins can be rough to off-worlders, so I'm extending an invitation to my house"  
  
Goten beamed, "Really? Do you have any food there? Where is it?"  
  
"It is about 40 minutes flight that way" Bren pointed, "I suppose I'll have to carry you child? Very few saiya-jins of your age can fly."  
  
Goten shook his head wildly, "I don' need to be carried. I'm used to the gravity now. I can fly."  
  
The woman nodded her approval. "Very well. Don't lag behind. Now let's go."  
  
~~~  
  
Back in the clearing where the ship had landed Gohan felt a flare of his brother's power.  
  
"Goten's ki leads this way. C'mon Trunks." He pushed off into the air, and hovered, waiting for Trunks to join him.  
  
"Right. I can feel him too. He's flying, uh, that way." Trunks said, pointing.  
  
Gohan nodded hastily verifying the lavender haired boys claim, "Good job Trunks. Let's follow him."  
  
Both boys began to fly, tracking Goten's power level and following at a safe distance effortlessly.  
  
~~~  
  
Goten stared around the little hut, happily munching on something that resembled a pear crossed with a banana.  
  
"You know, this is pretty nice." He said, smiling widely.  
  
Bren nodded. "I like it. So tell me boy, what made you decide to come all the way here from Earth?"  
  
Goten bit his lip in concentration. "Bulma told us to come here and tell King Vegeta that little Vegeta's still alive."  
  
Brens eyes widened, "The prince is alive? How do you know him? And this Bulma person?"  
  
"Bulma's Vegeta's" He fumbled looking for the word, "mate. They live on Earth with us. Trunks is their baby. My daddy lived on Earth till he died too. He trained with Vegeta, but now he's dead so he doesn't. My big brother used to spar with them, but he doesn't anymore."  
  
Bren paused speculatively, "I see." She steepled her fingers and smiled thoughtfully. "Perhaps-"  
  
"Goten!" Gohan cut her off, as he threw open the door to the hut and burst in looking worried, "Are you alright?"  
  
Bren raised an eyebrow at the tall warrior who had followed her little guest, he was obviously saiya-jin and had the look of the kings finest warrior, Bardock.  
  
Goten blinked innocently, still nibbling on the 5th piece of fruit she'd given him, "I'm fine Gohan."  
  
Bren pursed her lips as she realised that Gohan was Gotens brother, and if he was saiya-jin, then that made the little one saiya-jin as well. She'd suspected as much, despite the boys unusual claims and lack of a tail. She did a double take, both boys were devoid of tails.  
  
"I'm sorry for hittin' you Goten. I promise I won't again." The lavender haired boy quickly inserted, looking apologetic.  
  
Goten smiled, "That's okay Trunks. You're still my bestest friend. An' I'm sorry for stealin' your manga. I was just hungry."  
  
Bren surveyed the blue haired child, beginning to piece things together.  
  
"Goten what was your fathers name?"  
  
"Goku." Goten replied matter of factly, tilting his head curiously, "Why?"  
  
"Goku?" Bren repeated, "That's not saiya-jin."  
  
Gohan paused, "Our fathers proper name was Kakarott." He finally admitted.  
  
"Kakarott?" Bren repeated thoughtfully, "How fascinating."  
  
-Notes- Okay, a rewrite and a combination of chapters 2 and 3. They were both a little short, and needed to be redone. I think I've managed to get the guys a little more in character, although I'm still not totally satisfied with what I've done. They all seem like manic-depressants, especially Goten.  
  
Again, this is weird for me because I write predominantly Digimon/Zoids fics, I usually write longer chapters then this, but DBZ is weird to write. Anyway, I haven't given up on this, despite it having been well over a year. Enjoy the updated/fixed version. Ja ne ~Dria 


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: If I owned DBZ Vegeta would have spent more time angsting over his widows peak, Goku would go around shirtless way more often, and Trunks and Goten would have randomly jumped each other at least once, probably twice for my twisted pleasure.  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
Gohan protectively pulled Goten closer to him, feeling a shiver travel down his spine, "*What* is fascinating?"  
  
"I believe that if you are who you say are. I can help you." She ran her appraising gaze over Trunks, "However. I am going to have to ask, if these two are Kakarotts offspring, who was your father?" She seemed to have forgotten or disregarded what Goten had told her earlier, and was staring at Trunks, brow arched expectantly.  
  
Trunks drew himself up, "My fathers name is Vegeta and he is a fearsome warrior."  
  
"This is the son of Prince Vegeta? How. disappointing."  
  
Trunks eyes widened, and he began to power up, scowling fiercely at the woman. "That comment will see you dead woman." Trunks said coldly.  
  
Gohan placed a hand on Trunk shoulder stopping the lavender haired warrior in his tracks. "No."  
  
Trunks stared up at Gohan in disbelief, pride and respect warring on his face.  
  
"We are not here to fight Trunks. While we could defeat this woman, that is not our desire."  
  
"As you wish Gohan." Trunks spat, reigning in his temper.  
  
Gohan turned to the woman, smiling rather embarrassed, "Eh, sorry about that." He apologised, "Do you think we could get an appointment to see the King? We're sorta on a. schedule. My mom'll kill me if I don't get back home in time for school."  
  
Bren stared unblinking then turned away, "I will help. But only because you are Bardocks kin, and through that mine." She walked outside, "We fly."  
  
~~~  
  
Sedra curled her hair around her finger as she smiled coyly at the palace guard, "So." She batted her eyelids, "Wanna go some place more private. and let me play with your. tail."  
  
Brown eyes widened in shock, "Excuse me?"  
  
With a feral grin Sedra pounced on her victim knocking his to the ground and finding his tail spot with ease,  
  
"Grr. You animal!" She exclaimed, "I love being a saiya-jin!"  
  
~~~  
  
Gohan looked around curiously as they landed, "This is it?" He asked.  
  
It wasn't a huge establishment. There were guards patrolling the area, in a sort of relaxed fashion. He could see a couple doing something entirely suss on the lawn and he could sense some very weak warriors training somewhere behind the palace.  
  
Bren glared, "Hurry up! We haven't got all day."  
  
Gohan trotted after her, and then blinked, as he found himself in a foyer.  
  
"Name." A saiya-jin who was sitting at a desk asked lazily  
  
"Ah. Gohan." Gohan replied after a moment,  
  
"You have an appointment. in approximately 2 weeks time." The man finally looked up raking his gaze over him, "Goodbye."  
  
"What?" Gohan asked, "2 weeks. but."  
  
Bren cut him off grabbing his shoulder and dragging him out, "Thank you." She called.  
  
Gohan glared at her, "2 Weeks?" He shrilled,. "But."  
  
Bren glared back, "2 weeks. Hopefully I'll be able to teach you court formalities. Besides, it will give you time to meet Bardock."  
  
Gohan opened his mouth, curious about the 'Bardock' that Bren had been talking about, but was cut off as Trunks, who'd obviously followed the pair landed and blasted the door into the next dimension without a second thought, then stormed into the court.  
  
Grabbing Goten, who'd also landed a few seconds after Trunks, Gohan hastily followed the younger saiya-jin in.  
  
~~~  
  
Distracted from her tumble with the saiya-jin on the grass Sedra dragged the guard into the courtroom, smirking at the chibis who were in there. She giggled and latched onto the saiya-jins arm,  
  
"Oooh, this is even better then I anticipated!"  
  
Trunks had made his way to the centre of the room and was surveying it critically,  
  
"I suppose it'll do, for now." He glared at the king,  
  
"Right, you! Get off my throne!"  
  
Bren stared at the chibi in shock as he ordered the king off his throne.  
  
Shock, quickly followed by laughter passed through the crowd at the thought of the grey haired boy fighting their king.  
  
Trunks, if possible, got even angrier,  
  
"I'm not joking! I'm claiming this throne for my father in his absence. I don't know who you are, but my father is the rightful ruler of Vegeta-sei."  
  
"I'll have you killed for that comment boy!"  
  
The king made a short gesture with his hand, and a few of the soldiers surrounding his throne converged on his throne.  
  
Trunks, quite naturally, powered up. However, being the son of Vegeta, Trunks felt it necessary to power up to a far greater level then was necessary to defeat the guards. Knowing better then to go to Super-Saiya- jin he simply powered up until he'd broken the scouters of every person in the room. Gohan, along with everyone else in the room, save for Goten, stared at him in shock. Just in time he leaned forward and caught the younger boy by the back of the shirt.  
  
"Trunks. Power down this INSTANT. I'm still stronger then you, and this mission was one of PEACE." He snarled.  
  
Sulkily the younger boy powered down, "Fine."  
  
Bardock stepped out in front of King Vegeta, and noticing the woman with the two boys, addressed her for the first time,  
  
"Bren, what the HELL is the meaning of this?"  
  
A/N: No big changes to this chapter. Just a few little ones here and there. Looking back over my authors notes I realised how long ago I wrote this - scary. Anyway, I have been working on my other stuff, this isn't one of my top priority stories, besides I actually managed to make a chapter that was longer then two pages. I can't write long chapters for DBZ. 


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Somehow, since I last updated (yes I know, it was a LONG time ago - which makes this all the more plausible) I gained possession of DBZ, so I've decided... *Trunks whispers something in her ear* Eh... there are lawyers trying to sue me - I admit it, I was lying. I don't own DBZ.  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
"Bren, what the HELL is the meaning of this?"  
  
Bren looked up at the words the look on her face a strange mixture of guilt, amusement and shock then shrugged.  
  
"I think I'll let someone else explain this." Brown eyes darted nervously around the room as the 29 year old searched for an escape route.  
  
"Bardock-kun, this is Gohan and Goten. The blue haired brat is Trunks. They're here on a peace mission from Earth. Ano" The young woman paused, "I think I'll let Gohan take it from here. I'm sure he'll do a great job. By the way Gohan, that's Bardock."  
  
Goten blinked, then blinked again, "Wow. He looks like Otousan. Exactly like Tousan, only he has a scar."  
  
Gohan hastily covered Gotens mouth as the boys tongue ran away with him, "Eh, it's a pleasure to meet you Bardock-kun. We're, ah-"  
  
Bardock cut him off mid-sentence, "Who is your Otousan brat?"  
  
His words were addressed to Goten who'd spoken rashly and attracted the older saiya-jins attention, something which considering he could have passed as the mans far younger clone, probably wasn't a good thing.  
  
"His name is Goku," Goten crowed prying Gohans hand away, "He's the bestest most strongest fighter in the universe. Only he's dead now, so Gohan's the strongest."  
  
"Goku?" The saiya-jin questioned with a sneer, "A pathetic name if ever I heard one."  
  
Trunks felt a flare of annoyance, "It's better then Bardock. Besides my Tousan calls Goku Kakarott. That's his proper name."  
  
Bardock's eyes widened, then he scowled, "That's not possible. Kakarott would be little more then a child, most definitely not capable of reproduction."  
  
Gohan smiled hesitantly, "I think, that you saiya-jins have been out of the loop for a few too many years. Perhaps I could request a private audience. to explain everything without the spectators?"  
  
Vegeta's eyes narrowed from where he sat on his thone and he smirked coldly, "Indeed. Bardock, take him to the dungeons, you can listen to his claims there, and if they prove sound, then I will listen to him."  
  
Gohans eyes widened in shock then narrowed in suspicion as he realised what King Vegeta had in mind. He shrugged, after killing Cell he doubted these soldiers could keep him locked up if he wanted to be free. He would talk to Bardock, and if all else failed, he would leave and tell Bulma that the mission had been unsuccessful Vegeta would not have any problems negotiating, even should the three of them fail miserably.  
  
He nodded to himself as he followed Bardock down to the dungeons, pulling Trunks and Goten behind him.  
  
~~~  
  
Sedra watched as Bardock led Gohan and his two younger companions down to the dungeon and sighed.  
  
Honestly, how was one supposed to have fun when ones guests were not being their usual amusing selves.  
  
The self-styled goddess sighed. Her saiya-jin had disappeared somewhere in the crowd and being Sedra was getting very boring.  
  
Looking around to check that there were no more saiya-jins to amuse her the girl threw her head forward so that it cracked loudly.  
  
She sat up, huge brown eyes sparkling, "I know, I'll follow them. And then I'll plan out a romantic dinner. But who for?"  
  
The semi-insane demi-saiya-jin quickly ran after the group still giggling amusedly, "And I can help Gohan explain. Gohan's so dreamy! How can I hook him up with Videl? I know! I'll bring Videl to Vegeta-sei. Hmm. That means I'll have to talk to King Vegeta. He's so handsome. Screw Gohan. He can explain on his own."  
  
She turned and walked back towards the throne, already planning out what to say in her mind.  
  
~~~  
  
"This is it?" Gohan asked somewhat disappointed, "These are King Vegeta dungeons?"  
  
"What were you expecting?" Bardock asked scornfully.  
  
"I don't know. Gold, jewels, at the very least good carpeting. You know, after everything Vegeta said about Vegeta-sei, I just kinda thought it'd be nicer."  
  
"This is a dungeon brat, it's supposed to be dark and depressing." Bardock told the boy in annoyance  
  
"Yeah, I see what you mean.The dankness kind of grows on you. You could really do with some tapestries though, you know, to brighten up the place. Make it a little more homey."  
  
Bardocks eyes widened, "You're in the dungeons for a reason, King Vegeta doesn't want you to feel at home, that's a privilege reserved for Saiya- jins."  
  
"Hey, we're saiya-jins!" Trunks butted in, "Gohan this trip to Vegeta-sei is so not fun. I thought you said it was going to be fun. Everyone's treating me like I'm a whiny little brat."  
  
"Shut up you whining little brat," Bardock instructed the boy, oblivious to the lavender-haired boys growing fury. "Tell me where exactly you're from and why exactly you're here, and what exactly you want from the saiya- jins."  
  
"Well," Gohan began nervously, "We're from Earth, we're here because Bulma, that's Trunks mother, and Vegeta's mate, found out that you guys had all been wished back to life, and told us we should find out more about the saiya-jins since we were completely ignorant. And er, Trunks stop that. Power down you're starting to annoy me."  
  
Trunks reluctantly powered down, still glaring at Bardocks back in annoyance.  
  
"And what do you want?" Bardock repeated when Gohan didn't continue.  
  
"Well, a cup of hot cocoa and some chocolate pocky would be nice."  
  
Bardocks jaw fell open at these words and the completely guileless way they were said.  
  
"Cocoa and pocky?" He finally managed.  
  
"Is there something wrong with that?"  
  
A/N: Okay, I hate this story and I honestly believe this is the worst piece of %^&# I've ever written (although this chapter is probably slightly better then my last 4, at least in my opinion) however for some unfathomable reason somebody likes it, so, ever a slave to my reviewers I have actually written more. Oh well it's better than the LOTR Smegal x Gollem fic my friend wants me to write. So enjoy, because as I said last chapter, this is very much a LOW priority fic, and it aggravates me cos I can't write it well. By the way, I recently got a review that was kinda mean, telling me to write more, and while I have tried, and I did take it to heart, it was the kinda review that made me not wanna continue this. Or made me wanna just write so stupid ending just to get rid of this. So please try to be nice and I will try to write more, but as I've said almost all the way through, I have a lot of trouble churning this fic out. It's 2:57am and my eyes are sore and my back is sore, and I should not be typing this sitting in bed. I truly hope you guys are grateful for the effort I've put into thinking up a half decent plot-line. I'm not much of a DBZ writer I'm sorry, so enjoy what measly crumbs I give you. *grins* Thanks for reading, and please review. I might give up on the 5 reviews to continue thing, and just say, I'll love you if you do review, and I will try to continue. Try being the key word. 


	6. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Let's say, just hypothetically that I owned the letters 'D', 'B' and 'Z', would that make me Akira Toriyama? And if I was, would I be Japanese? You know what? I don't own any letters (fortunately), I'm not Japanese (regrettably), so this whole hypothesis is pointless.  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
"Slaves? To promote the might of the saiya-jin empire?" King Vegeta repeated thoughtfully, "A most interesting insight. Your name child?"  
  
"I'm Dria," The brunette smiled, "But I'm not a child. I'm a woman."  
  
The king snorted, "Very well woman. I will place you in charge of this 'slave' operation. Will there be anything else?"  
  
Brown eyes gleamed and the girl impetuously leant forward to kiss the startled dictator on his pale lips.  
  
"No, I'm good. I'll report back when I've got you some slaves. Buh bie Veggie-kun!"  
  
The king sat on his throne, unable to move thanks to the paralysing horror the girl had left in her wake.  
  
"I think she likes you," Vegeta Senior's first minister finally announced.  
  
Vegeta shuddered, "A fate worse then death, I'm sure."  
  
~~~  
  
"Cocoa and Pocky?" Bardock repeated once more.  
  
Gohan shrugged, "I like cocoa and pocky. Don't you?"  
  
Bardock threw his hands up in disgust, "Would you be serious for once. What exactly do you want? Why are you here on Vegeta-sei?"  
  
"Well, Bulma told us to come, and well, not even Vegeta would disobey Bulma, I mean, she's scary. You know, the kind of scary that super-saiya- jins tremble in front of."  
  
"Kinda like Chichi," Trunks inserted in.  
  
"And Videl," Goten added.  
  
"My girlfriend is *not* scary!" Gohan roared.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Trunks mocked, "Then why is it that you do everything she asks?"  
  
Gohan glared at the two chibi's who hastily shut up, "Um yeah, Bulma told us to come, and make sure that the saiya-jins didn't decide to blow up Earth, because, you know, we live there, and so does Vegeta. So yeah. We want you guys to stop blowing up planets."  
  
Bardock let out a fierce laugh, "You'd have to get rid of Frieza first."  
  
Trunks laughed, "Frieza? Puh-lease. He's long dead. Goku's killed him, I've killed him, everyone's killed Frieza once-or-twice."  
  
Bardock stared at the 7 year old boy in shock, "What?"  
  
Gohan gave a nervous smile, "Well, compared to a super saiya-jin, Frieza's not exactly powerful."  
  
"S-super saiya-jin?" Bardock managed, "You're not serious? They're creatures of legend. The mere suggestion of their being a super saiya-jin alive today..."  
  
Trunks gave him a level look, "It's not that hard. I'm a super saiya-jin. Geez Goten's a super saiya-jin, if he can manage it how hard can it be?"  
  
"W-what?" Bardock stammered out, "But -- how is this possible?"  
  
Gohan shrugged, "I don't know. It just is."  
  
~~~  
  
Deep brown eyes sparkled with sadistic delight and the nimble fingers of the girl programmed in Earth's coordinates.  
  
"I'd say you take just a handful of slaves to begin with. Women and children. Men if you like. Don't go for the most powerful, or you'll be destroyed."  
  
There was a pause and then the saiya-jin nodded, "Okay. I'll be back in about a month with a ship-load of slaves."  
  
The brown eyes hinted at madness and the girl made a sound of undisguised pleasure, "Slaves. Oooh how I love a good slave."  
  
The saiya-jin turned away, slightly bothered by the strange young woman King Vegeta had put in charge of his slave operation.  
  
He only relaxed when he heard her footsteps disappear into the distance.  
  
~~~  
  
~Back on Earth~  
  
Videl glared at Bulma, her dark eyes shooting sparks, "Just where the hell is my boyfriend?"  
  
Bulma laughed nervously, "Heh, you know Videl, there's a really funny story behind all this..."  
  
Videl's features did not soften.  
  
"Eh, you know, Chichi might know where he is. Heh heh." Bulma tried hopefully.  
  
Videl let out a shrill scream of annoyance, "If I don't find out where my boyfriend is in the next 5 minutes forget about a new enemy, I'm going to be blowing up the Earth myself!"  
  
"Look Videl, I'll get Vegeta to take you up to Kami's lookout. If anyone can find Gohan it'll be Dende."  
  
Videl glared at the aqua haired woman, "Fine. But Gohan had better be alright."  
  
-Notes-  
  
And the plot thickens. *Grins* I've figured out how to work more characters into the story to keep the plot moving along.  
  
I know, this still is a pretty poor excuse for a Dragonball Z fic. I kind of like the idea (well what I can remember of it) but I know you guys are all thinking how badly written this is. *smiles* Review if you want to see more and I will try to write another chapter. I've rewritten this whole fic, which nobody noticed because I combined chapters two and three and it didn't register that there was a new chapter.  
  
Anyway, I'm not sure how much more there is left on this fic. I'm trying to finish all my fics so I will be free to work on new ones which I have more inspiration for.  
  
Anyway, anyone who has any idea's whatsoever, like 'I want a happy ending' or 'I want King Vegeta to fall madly in love with Videl' say so. That last one was ver random I won't put anything else in the next chapter until someone tells me what they want to see.  
  
Okay, this is done. I'd love as many reviews as possible, and as many ideas. The more reviews/ideas you give the faster I can write the next chapter. 


End file.
